The tick of time
by Potatolover226
Summary: Conan felt uneasy... Like he was being watched. A new threat comes from the black organization, codename: Bloody Mary. When Bloody Mary comes to take everything away from him, will be be able to hold it all together?
1. Chapter 1

**hello! This will be my first fanfic so please leave reviews. I'll try to update whenever possible. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Unease**

The moment conan woke up he knew something was wrong. What? He had no idea.

' _did they find me?' Co_ nan pushed that idea away as soon as he thought of it. Jodie-sensei would have told him if they were on the move, not to mention Akai would have been keeping an extremely close watch on Haibara and him. ' _still...'_

Conan set the feeling aside as lack of sleep. He had stayed up late reviewing case files last night and the night. ' _that's it.'_

He looked at the clock and moaned. It was 7:23 A.M. Might as well get up now and get dressed.

As soon as he finished getting dressed, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair. It was something he did every morning, and yet he felt uncomfortable.

' _what is wrong with me?'_ Conan picked up his toothbrush. ' _I need to calm down.'. He looked at himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. Why was he reacting like this? He was used to all nighters so he shouldn't be paranoid about anything. So what was bothering him?_

 _Conan finally decided that he would call Akai-San when he heard a crash._

' _Oww...'_

Ran woke up that morning with sore mussels and a headache. She had karate yesterday and pushed herself a little too far.

' _oh well...'._

 _She got up out of bed with a little struggle. 'might as well get started on breakfast.'._

 _She got dressed and went to the kitchen, looking for everything she would need._

 _"Should I do a western style_ breakfast? Dad said he wanted one last week but we didn't have the stuff for it." She smiled lightly, a western style breakfast would work. She looked up at the clock. 7:16. Good, she had extra time to prepare.

She started cooking. Thinking back on yesterday.

' _if I had used a roundhouse kick, then he wouldn't have been able to hit me.'._

She replayed the entire fight in her head as she cooked the eggs, _adding_ salt and pepper evenly.

' _I guess I'll have to wait until next Friday.'._

 _She finished the eggs and got started on the bacon._

 _Soon enough she finished breakfast._ She glanced up at the clock as she started washing the dishes. 7:47. Dad and Conan-kun would be waking up soon. Ran smiled as she finished washing the dishes and stated drying them. ' _Conan-kun is going out with the detective boys today. I'll need to ask him what they will be doing, I hope they aren't going after those robbe-'_

she reached up to put the pan away when her headache pierced through her thoughts. She dropped the pan and gasped in pain. Her head pulsing with violence.

She muddled back on her feet, but her sore legs couldn't keep her up in this state. She sat on the floor rubbing her head, willing the headache to go away, but it stayed and only got stronger.

Ran crawled on her hands knees, looking around for the medical supplies. She had used them last week when her dad got a paper cut from the newspaper. ' _I'm sure I saw some painkillers in there...'._

She reached out for the chair to pull herself up. If she found the painkillers they would need time to take effect, which means it would be a long 10 minutes.

' _I'm just going to have to wait for it to wear off.' She thought as she pulled herself into the chair. It was going to be a long day._

Conan froze.

There was something in the kitchen. It couldn't be the organization, they wouldn't have made a noise. There were two options. One is that it was a customer and, seeing that the office was empty, came up here. Two was that someone was trying to get uncle. One was most likely not true, so Conan took action for number two.

He ran smoothly to his room without making a sound, and put on his watch and belt. His shoes were at the door so Conan couldn't get them without the murderer/robber seeing him, so he decided that this should be good enough. ' _unless there are two of them.'._ Conan gulped. The watch could knock them out, but sense he didn't have his shoes, he couldn't use it as a weapon. But one weapon was better then nothing. Besides, even if there are two of them, he can at least warn Ran and Uncle.

He slowly opened the door, being careful not to make any noise, and got his watch ready.

' _better to be safe then sorry.'._

Conan peaked in the kitchen, making sure that they wouldn't be able to see him. He scanned the kitchen.

' _there doesn't seem to be anything out of th-'._

Conan gasped at what he saw. There, on one of the chairs, was Ran. She had her head back looking towards the ceiling.

"Ran-neechan!" Conan said as he ran over to her, almost forgetting to sound like a child. "Are you okay? Ran-neechan!" .

She looked down at him, noticing how tense he looked.

" I'm fine Conan-kun, just have a migraine. ". She smiled to reassure him, but it turned into more of a grimace.

Conan frowned. Then what was that noise he heard? Then something caught his eye. A pan day on the floor. He heaved a deep sign of relief.

" do you need anything Ran-neechan? "

"Could you get the medical kit? It should be in one of the cabinets. ".

Conan immediately started looking through all of the cabinets. It only took five minutes before she was talking the painkillers, but those minutes seemed impossibly long.

"Thanks, Conan-kun." She looked extremely exhausted, but her headache was already fading away.

Conan smiled in reply. She needed to go to bed

"Ran-neechan, can you walk?"

"I-I think so. " she had an idea what he was thinking, and she can't say she was mad.

He took as much weight as he could off of her and helped her back to her bedroom.

"Thanks Conan-kun, I think I got it from here. " Ran smiled at him but then remembered something. "Would you call Sonoko and tell her I can't make it today? Also, there's breakfast in the kitchen. "

"Okay, got it." He walked back into the kitchen, getting Ran's plate and put it on a tray.

' _I guess I have a phone call to make.'._

 **SO? What did you think? If you have any constructive criticism feel free to leave a review! I will try to get another chapter in by Wednesday, but if not it will be Sunday. I'm so glad you thought that this could be interesting and I hope you were right! See you next week!**


	2. Chapter 2: robbery

**Hello! how has your day been? i hope you enjoy the story so far. i may be going out of town this week but ill try to get another chapter in before then. i'm thinking of changing the name, so let me know what you think. i hope you enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

 **chapter two: robbery**

* * *

Conan had put off calling Sonoko for as long as possible, bringing Ran food and such, before giving in to his fate. She was going to freak out, tell Him about what they were going to do, and come as soon as she finished shopping. Conan sighed. Putting it off wasn't going to make this any easier.

He pulled out his phone to make the call, then stopped. He felt eyes on him again.

He quickly looked around him, but there was nothing. there were no windows in this room, so someone had to be in the room or have a camera to see him. ' _there is nothing to be paranoid about_ _ **.'**_ he reminded himself, but it wasn't convincing. it had been two months since the organization had made a move, and nothing to hint at them coming back into the light.

Conan frowned. There was something about this that he didn't like, he didn't like any of it.

He picked the phone up to call and prepared for the wrath of Sonoko.

* * *

"WHAT?! RAN IS SICK?! WE WERE GOING TO GO TO THE MALL AND TRY THAT NEW DESERT BUFFET! ILL BE THERE BY 4:00, no, make that 3:00."

Conan brought the phone away from his ear a little to late. ' _why is this girl so loud?!'_

"What happened?" she asked

that is the question. Conan didn't know exactly what happened, but he could guess.

"Ran-nechan had karate yesterday and pushed herself too hard. the other guy hit her on the back of the neck and it caused a headache. then she woke up early to make breakfast so that probably didn't help.". yeah. that's probably what happened. he would have to ask her about it later to confirm. "She took some painkillers and shes sleeping now, so she'll be better in no time."

"That's good." he heard Sonoko sigh on the other end. "Hey brat, what time is it?"

Conan rolled his eyes as he answered. "8:23. why?"

"CRAP!" He heard her fall off of something that resulted in a 'opf' on her end. "I'm going to be late, tell ran I'll see her later!" and with that she hung up.

Conan glared at the phone before returning it to his pocket. walking back in the kitchen, he saw Mouri Kogoro sitting at the table, staring at his plate.

Kogoro looked up "There you are! now, lets ea-" he looked behind Conan only to realize that Ran wasn't following him. "huh. wheres Ran?"

Conan sighed. ' _looks like I have to explain this once again.'._ he looked up at Kogoro and explained what had happened that morning, making sure he sounded extra child-like.

"well at least she made breakfast before that happened." he grinned. "so lets dig in.".

* * *

"Itadakimasu!"

They ate quickly with few words spoken between them. once the meal was finished they put up there dishes and went downstairs to the off office.

"Okino Yoko's new song is coming out today!" Kogoro seemed to glisten as he spoke the words.

Conan never understood why Kogoro was so obsessed with Okino Yoko, she seemed nice enough, but Kogoro took it to another level.

" _it would be great if you could come out with new ideas."_ Conan muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" He looked down at Conan suspiciously.

"Nothing!" He grinned up at him. ' _hehehe.'._

they walked into the office and shut the door. Conan wouldn't have to leave until around 2:30 and it was only 9:00, so he decided to wait in the office instead of his room

' _besides,'_ Conan thought 'A _n important case might come up.'._ Conan grinned at the thought. A case would be great, it could help distract him from his own nervousness.

the grin faded from his face as the question came up again. Why? A good detective follows his gut, looked for clues as to what's bothering them.

' _I was fine yesterday, so it had to have happened either last night or this morning. I don't think anything happened last night, I would have remembered something off, so it most likely happened this morning. It wasn't Ran, I had felt something off before I heard her droop the pan. So what caused this?'_

Conan sat down on the couch as he continued on with his thoughts and deductions, as Kogoro sat down at his desk and read the newspaper.

"So they still haven't caught the robber responsible for the kids death. ". Kogoro 'tisked' in displeasure as he continued to read.

A Robbery happened three days ago and it resulted in a fifteen year old girl being shot in the head. The police report stated that during the incident, her parents had left the house to visit someone they knew in the hospital. She had stayed home to watch the house when the thieves broke in. They had come in through the window in the girls room. The girl walked in on them and froze. They tied her up and pointed a gun at her head to make her stay quiet when the gun misfired. The cameras didn't catch there faces since they were wearing masks, and no fingerprints because they were wearing gloves. The police have been stumped and came to ask Kogoro for help, but of course he was more lost then they were.

There were two robbers. One was a girl that was 5.3ft, and the other is unknown, 5.8ft.

Conan had read the case file, and it interested him. Mainly because only one thing was stolen, but also because the gun fired. He saw the footage and the gun was plastic. It didn't look like it should have fired. The police said that it was real, but Conan wasn't so sure.

Conan sighed. This should have been an open and shut case, the robbers were armature, but they were able to leave without a trace.

A shiver went down Conans spine.

He looked up at the door to find nothing there. What is happening?

Suddenly he remembered that he was going to call Akai before the crash. He had to call him to ask for an update. See if any suspicious activity has been happening around the house.

"I'm going to the toilet!" With that Conan ran into the bathroom and pulled his phone out, searching though his contacts to find his number.

* * *

 **what do you think? I know it's short but please forgive me! Thank you for reading this farfar, I appreciate it. The next chapter will be out on Sunday night or Monday morning. Love you!**


End file.
